iChange For The Dork
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Sam’s changing. For who? The dork across the hall from Carly’s. What happens when Freddie reveals what he looks for in a girl on iCarly? Sam reacts in a way Freddie and Carly don't expect... What is she thinking in that little blond head, hm? FreddiexSam.
1. iReveal

****

Eh, I'm back. :D With a brand new story for ya'll! Don't really have much to say about it now... But I hope you like it!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"iChange For The Dork"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"…and _that _is what you get when you cross a squirrel with Freddie's face!" Sam shouted into the camera during the iCarly webcast. Freddie couldn't help but groan and cut the picture from the screen as soon as possible. Sure, he had fought against Sam when she proposed the idea for the picture, but invariably she won. She always did.

Carly stifled a giggle; the picture _was _funny, but she caught sight of Freddie's pained expression, so out of courtesy for her friend she tried to come up with a quick distraction. She and Sam had planned to do some improvisation for the last fifteen minutes of the show, but Carly could see where that would go. Sam was in a good mood; that meant brutal torturing for Freddie if she didn't intervene quickly. "Okay!" She jumped ecstatically in front of the camera. "Sam and I would now like to introduce a new segment here on iCarly!" Carly glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch Sam's reaction. Luckily Freddie had the camera solely focused on Carly's face, because Sam's mirrored a look of confusion. Carly took a deep breath and continued, "It's called, 'iDate A Dork!'" She shouted into the camera and motioning with her arm for Freddie to come out.

"Wha-?" Freddie started to say before he caught on to Carly's plan. Sighing, he switched cameras and went out to stand beside Carly. "Hiya guys!" He greeted with a nervous smile and a slight wave of his hand. Sam grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Carly, what's going on?" She questioned as she walked over to stand beside Freddie. Carly laughed nervously and shifted her gaze over to Sam.

"Our new segment, silly! Don't you _remember_?" Carly tried desperately to get Sam to go along with her new spur of the moment plan. But, of course, Sam was Sam and she was being stubborn. Sam shook her head vigorously.

"Nope, don't remember." She stated simply as she gazed at the camera. Freddie looked back and forth between the two girls wondering how he even played into this.

"What is going on?" He questioned tentatively, looking at Carly. Carly tore her eyes away from Sam and focused back onto Freddie.

"Our new segment!" She smiled into the camera and proceeded to explain, "Here's how it works, guys!" She paused briefly, trying to think of the new segment… She glanced from Sam to Freddie, noticing the look on Sam's face as she looked Freddie up and down. It wasn't her normal stare though, she didn't have the look of death on her face, and Carly could see in her eyes that she wasn't planning on what angle was best to tackling him from. No, this was a look of attraction; the only other time she'd ever seen Sam with this dreamy look on her face was when Freddie had invited Shane for a webcast… The light bulb went off in Carly's head and it took everything she had not to laugh maniacally and rub her palms together like a mad scientist at work.

She turned back to the camera and briefly checked the time. Twelve minutes left before the end of the webcast. _Perfect_, Carly thought smiling. "I'm going to ask Freddie," She gestured largely to Freddie, "our tech producer, some questions about what he looks for in a girl, and then we're going to let you guys comment and tell us what you think!" She clapped her hands together and turned to Freddie. He looked extremely perturbed, with his hands shoved as far down in his pockets as they would go. He rocked slightly back and forth on the balls of his feet. Sam's reaction was similar, only she had a hint of curiosity to her look. She was leaning slightly forward, as if straining to listen and hang on to every word that would fall off of Freddie's lips.

"Uh, Carly? I don't think-" Carly cut Freddie off mid-sentence,

"Okay! Question number one: Freddie, do you prefer brunettes or blondes?" Carly asked, putting her serious face on.

"Brunettes, Carly you know I still love you!" Freddie cried. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Serious answer, leave me out of this equation." Freddie sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay! But it's still brunette." He answered confidently. Carly wasn't expecting him to say that, but she forced a small smile on her face all the same. She couldn't bring herself to look over his shoulder at her best friend's reaction either…

"And describe their personality?" Carly questioned, making them up off the top of her head. Freddie seemed to relax and focused completely on the question.

"Well," Freddie paused and licked his lips, "She has to be nice, and funny, and, and," Freddie began to get excited just at the thought of a girl who fit his descriptions, "it'd be nice if she'd laugh at my jokes every _once in a while, _and not too emotional, but enough that she's _girly,_ and smart, and of course she has to be cute." He finished, smiling. Carly just rolled her eyes at him.

"Freddie we'll never happen." She told him as nicely as possible. Surprisingly, Freddie waved her off easily, the smile never fading from his face.

"I'm not talking about you Carly."

"Oh, well…" She checked her watch; two minutes left. "Okay! You guys go tell us what you think of Freddie while Sam and I explain to you how to wash a porcupine! Sam get over here!" Carly couldn't help but notice her friend's sudden sluggishness and crestfallen look.

Freddie walked back behind the camera and began panning it back and forth between both of the girls. He may have been denser than most, but he did notice the look on Sam's face. And he couldn't help but be slightly confused and concerned by the sad look on Sam's face. She seemed to have lost most of her enthusiasm and her good mood had flown out the window and caught the next train to New York; that's how far gone it was. He tried not to worry for the last minute or so of the webcast, but as he shut the camera down, announcing to the girls that they were clear, he took in every detail of Sam's face, committing it to memory and taking notes, trying to figure out what she must've been thinking each time she glanced in his direction and her eyes glossed over.

The trio walked down the stairs and into the Shay living room, Carly and Freddie were discussing how successful the latest iCarly was. Freddie still couldn't help but notice that Sam was uncharacteristically quiet…

"Hey Carls, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly was that last part about?" Freddie questioned, looking briefly behind him to make sure Sam was still there. She was; but she was staring at her shoes, the same unreadable expression on her face. "I thought you and Sam were supposed to do improv… wasn't that what we talked about?" Carly froze for a second, almost causing Sam to topple over her on the stairs.

"Sorry Sam!" Carly turned around to steady her friend and after Sam convinced her to stop fussing she turned around back to Freddie. "Yeah, well…" She glanced down at the ground and watched her feet move down the steps, "I wasn't feeling the improv. tonight." She fibbed as they all stepped into the living room. Freddie shrugged and sat down on the couch, believing her. He really had no reason to believe she was lying, after all.

"I'll be right back guys," Sam began, speaking her first words in an hour. Carly and Freddie both turned to look at her, not believing that she had actually spoken. But Sam was standing somewhat awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, staring expectantly at them. She jerked her thumb in the direction of the bathroom, and said nervously, "Uh… Bathroom." With that she got up and bolted off into the other room.

Carly looked back at Freddie with a concerned look on her face. They were both concerned with what was wrong with their friend.

"What's wrong with-" Freddie began before he was cut off by the front door slamming open. Spencer entered the room with a couple of brown paper bags juggled in his arms, and a small plastic bag full of water with a fish clasped in one of his hands. He was humming a happy tune quietly to himself. Carly rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw her brother had bought yet another goldfish.

"Spencer." She chastised him in a motherly tone of voice. Spencer poked his head up over one of the bags, a frown on his face.

"What, little sister?" He asked innocently, walking the floor over to the bar in the kitchen to set the bags down. He kept hold of his goldfish and clutched it to his chest as he turned back around to face Carly's disapproving look.

"I keep telling you over and over to _STOP _buying these poor, defenseless goldfish, but do you listen?! No!" Carly hopped up from her seat on the couch and stalked over to Spencer. "Now you're just gonna kill this one too!" Spencer poked his lower lip out in a pout and lovingly rubbed the outside of the bag.

"I'm not gonna kill Splotchy... I promise." He stood up straight, trying to act proud. "I've already had him for a whole hour and he isn't dead yet!" He proclaimed as he raised the bag up in the air to prove it. Spencer glanced briefly into the bag to see his new goldfish floating at the top, stomach pointed towards the sky. Carly couldn't help but giggle.

"NO!!!!!" Spencer shouted, as he began running around in aimless circles. Carly reached out to try and stop her brother from crashing into anything, but it was no use; Spencer was freaking out too much. Freddie got up from the couch and tried to help Carly in the pointless chase. Spencer eventually wore himself out and paused briefly to catch his breath before making the fatal mistake of looking back into the bag. He pouted once more and finally stated, "I guess I need to give him a funeral…" He mumbled as he sluggishly pulled himself toward his bathroom. Carly and Freddie watched his retreating figure as they both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Their giggles were soon cut short as a frightened looking Spencer, mysteriously lacking the dead goldfish bag, came running out. "Uh, Carls? I think Sam needs you…" He gulped nervously. Carly straightened up and gave him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?" Freddie had fallen silent at this point as well, seemingly hanging off of every word Spencer said. He knew something had been wrong earlier, and he couldn't help the growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Spencer took a deep breath and glanced from his baby sister to the bathroom and back.

"Well… uh, maybe you should just go help her, eh?" He hinted, jerking his head frantically in direction of the bathroom. Carly was still confused, but never the less she made her way to help her friend. She reached the door and gently knocked.

"Sam?" She called out, only to be met with the sounds of someone sobbing. Carly immediately tensed up and became alarmed. Sam _never _cried; Carly knew something must've been seriously wrong. She didn't receive a response so she tentatively called out her name once more. This time there was a response,

"Go away, Carly." Sam's voice came out quietly and squeakily. Carly gently twisted the doorknob and found it was unlocked. Sam's feeble request wasn't going to push Carly away; she was determined to help her friend. She pushed the door open hesitantly, slightly scared of what she was going to find. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding when she saw Sam, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her feet resting against the side of the toilet, with wads of tissue paper surrounding her feet. The light amount of makeup she actually wore around her eyes was running down her cheeks in wild zigzags as her tears kept falling, keeping her face moist. Carly frowned at the sight and swiftly made her way over to her friend, reaching out to embrace her in a tight hug as she sat down beside her on the cool porcelain rim of the tub. She let Sam sob quietly into her shoulder for a few moments before she spoke,

"Hey," She whispered, pulling Sam's head away from her so she could see her face. Sam sniffled and looked up into the eyes of her best friend. "What'sa matter, huh?" Her voice was so comforting that Sam couldn't help but let another tear fall. Carly began rubbing small circles with her hand on Sam's back. "Come on, you can talk to me, you know? I'm here to listen." Carly continued talking, trying to ward off any awkward silences, but more over she was trying to warm her up so that she would talk. Carly knew how hard it was for Sam to talk about her feelings and she just wanted to be sure Sam knew that she wasn't going to judge her or make her feel bad no matter what was wrong.

"I-, I-," Sam started, but was cut off by her sobs choking up in her throat. Carly sat quietly, holding her just a little bit tighter to her side and never slowing the rhythmic motions on her back. Sam seemed to be calming down some now, and she opened her mouth to try and talk once more. "I think…" She trailed off again, but this time it was out of embarrassment rather than her lack of ability to speak. Carly remained silent, knowing that Sam was just working up enough courage to speak what was on her mind, though she really, really wanted to prod her along just a little more. She adjusted her friend slightly in her arms, curling her left leg underneath of her so she could scoot even closer to Sam. Sam was now staring intently at the rubber duck grippers Spencer had lining the bottom of his tub with great interest. Her face was beginning to dull its bright red shade, though her eyes remained swollen and puffy and her nose continued to run.

"Carly, I don't know what's wrong with me…" She stumbled over her words quickly. Carly looked down at her in confusion. She could stay silent no longer,

"What do you mean?" She questioned, her hand stopping its rubbing motion. Sam shook her head as if trying to dissuade herself of something.

"I don't know!" She cried before the tears began to fall even harder and faster than they had before. Carly was slightly shocked at the sudden change of events and her eyes slightly bulged out of her head before she calmed and reverted back to comforting-best-friend mode. She started her circular motions on her back again and began to softly murmur to her, trying once again to calm her.

"Is it about Freddie?" Carly found herself whispering, breaking the quiet silence that had fallen over them when Sam had once again calmed down enough to stop sobbing uncontrollably. Now all that could be heard was Sam's erratic breathing and the sound of Carly's words reverberating off of the walls. They seemed to hang in the air like a bad omen, echoing in both of the girl's ears over and over until Carly was afraid she was going to go insane from Sam's silence. Carly held her breath in anticipation.

"What are you talking about?" Sam managed to say before losing it again. She pulled away from Carly, trying to free herself of the embrace, but Carly held onto her tight. Carly looked scared.

"I-, I-, I don't know. It's just after the web show you kind of looked…" Carly stopped to take in a ragged breath and run a hand through her hair before continuing, "Devastated, for some reason. I thought maybe it had to do with what Freddie said tonight…" Sam hauled herself off of the tub quickly and feverishly. She shot daggers at Carly, causing Carly to gulp and pale. Sam was never angry at Carly; this was something Carly had been thankful for. Nobody in their right mind would want to go against Samantha Puckett when she was angry. Nobody _tried _to provoke her either; it just wasn't something you did. Carly silently counted the seconds in her head until she knew Sam would blow. She got to five when Sam's bellowing could be heard throughout the small room, and the whole apartment Carly was sure.

"How can you even _assume _something like that?!" She threw her hands up in frustration as she stood poised and looking like she was ready to fight. Carly knew that even if Sam yelled at her she would never have the nerve to actually physically hurt her. "I. Do. Not. Like. Him." She growled through her teeth, her fists clenched at her sides. Carly knew she should probably say something, but nothing would come out. After a second, Sam continued,

"I can't even begin to understand why you would think that about me and the," Her lips curled up at the thought of Freddie, "_little freak._" She hissed. Carly desperately tried to think of something to say. She really needed Sam to calm down if she was expecting to get anywhere with why she had been so upset.

"Sam," She found herself saying in the quietest, weakest voice she had ever heard. She licked her lips out of habit, "Please, can we just sit and talk about this?" Carly rose off of the tub as well and made a cautious step towards Sam. Sam's face contorted with anger and confusion.

"No." She breathed. "We cannot talk about this. Wanna know why?" She yelled, stepping threateningly closer to Carly. "Because there is nothing, absolutely nothing, to talk about." With that she turned on her heel and sped out of the bathroom. Carly sighed and stared down at her shoes. _Well that is _not _how I wanted it to go…_ She thought sadly.

"Sam! Wait!" She heard Freddie yell after her friend, and a second later a low, threatening reply, and then the slam of the door. Carly shook her head and walked sadly out of the bathroom. She trudged down the hallway, stepping over the lost and forgotten bag that still held Spencer's dead goldfish and entered the living room. She looked up only to be met with Freddie and Spencer's concerned looks.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Freddie asked, worriedly fretting over the blonde petite girl that had just left dramatically. Carly felt her own anger begin to boil up and before she could stop it she began blurting thoughts,

"Gosh Freddie!" She shouted, throwing her hands above her head in a fashion similar to Sam's outburst. Freddie gave her a confused look. "Why are you so dense?! Can't you see," Carly paused and stalked over to Freddie until she was close enough to feel his heavy breathing on her face. She growled so low she could barely hear herself, "Can't you see she _loves _you?!" Then she stepped back and stomped up the stairs, leaving behind a very befuddled Freddie and a depressed Spencer.

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? Eh? Good enough to continue? Remember kiddies, Penny The Editor says, "Author's get discouraged when the readers do not leave reviews... So by all means if you take the time to read it, take the time to review it as well!" :D**

**Whattdya say to that? haha. XD**


	2. iNeed To Think

**Sorry this took so long to get out! It's also much shorter than I anticipated.. But I couldn't think of an ideal way to continue this chapter without making it WAY too long.. So I settled for the happy medium.(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Freddie stared after Carly's retreating form in utter confusion. Spencer cleared his throat exaggeratedly and Freddie turned around to look at him. Freddie hoped that maybe Spencer had an idea on what he should do. He didn't know whether to believe Carly or not. This was _Sam _they were talking about, and she was nothing like what Freddie had in mind for the right girl for him. Plus, he had heard the entire yelling match between the two girls in the bathroom just moments ago… He had heard Sam say very determinedly and pointedly that she felt nothing romantic towards him. Freddie was just fine with that. He didn't like change; especially not the kind of change Sam being attracted to him entailed.

He didn't even take time to ponder if he _could _be attracted to her; he didn't want it to be an option to him, nor did he want to give himself any more reasons to be hurt. Freddie Benson may have been dense and a bit naïve but he wasn't stupid. Not by any means.

He walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools there, resting his elbows on the counter and placing his head in his hands. He looked up expectantly at Spencer who was standing on the opposite side of the counter, a knowing look on his face. That look annoyed Freddie; there was nothing to pry and pick apart about what just happened. There had to be another _logical _reason Sam had gotten so upset. Freddie sighed; he just couldn't come up with one at the moment.

"Well kiddo, I hate to say this…" Spencer dramatically paused and rested his hand on Freddie's shoulder before continuing, "But I think I saw this coming." Freddie looked up at Spencer in disbelief. He couldn't be serious?! Freddie couldn't believe that _even _Spencer thought that Sam had a crush on him.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out, still trying not to let his guard down in case this was a trick Sam had planned out. Spencer just rolled his eyes at the young brunette boy.

"Look at the facts, Fredd-o; Sammy," Freddie's eyebrow shot up at Spencer's nickname for the girl. Spencer looked at him in confusion, "What?" Freddie just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, you just called her Sammy."

"Did I?" Spencer paused to ponder for a moment, "I used to call her that a lot when she was younger… I have known her since she was eight, ya'know." Freddie nodded, still smiling at how cute the nickname was. It was highly ironic as well; Sam was the total opposite of what that nickname made her sound, which was girly and sweet, something she most definitely was not. Spencer began to ramble about the 'good ol' days'.

"Uh, Spence? As much as I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories about Sam when she was younger…can you get to your point?" He asked, disgruntled. Spencer looked up in surprise at the boy's sudden edginess. His bold tone told Spencer that he didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Oh, sure, yeah, right." Spencer took a deep breath before recalling what he had been talking about and continuing where he had left off. "Well Freddie, for one, it's been a long time since Sam has had a boyfriend." Freddie opened his mouth to protest this comment and even make a rude comment about this, but Spencer cut him off, "You and I both know that she could get any guy she wanted, considering she's not only attractive, but also very pushy." Spencer chuckled, probably at the idea of Sam beating up some guy to make him go out with her.

"True."

"And, not to sound cliché or anything, but that saying that girl's only pick on boys they have a crush on is very true."

"Spencer, this is _Sam _we're talking about. If that statement is true, then she has a crush on the entire male student body."

"Touché." Spencer laughed. Freddie felt defeated and confused; how was he supposed to explain Sam's actions? He _needed _a logic explanation. And her liking him was not logical. Freddie needed time on his own to think and he definitely could not do that here.

Sighing dejectedly, Freddie hopped down off of the bar stool. "Hey Spencer, thanks for the help… But I think I'm just going to go home for a while." He turned and headed for the door. As he twisted the knob he remembered Carly but he didn't have the energy to deal with her mood at the moment… "Oh and Spence? Tell Carly she can call me anytime she needs too…" He waited for Spencer's okay and then walked out of the apartment across the hall and into his own.

He knew he was going to need a lot of time to think.

* * *

"Sam! What did you do?!" Freddie jumped up from his bed when he heard a shrill scream bounce out through the hallway. He heard a few whispers as he neared the door. He reached it and pulled open his apartment door to reveal Carly in a heated argument with some other brunette…

Freddie stepped out of his apartment and gasped as he caught sight of her face. It was Sam. Sam was the brunette. Freddie couldn't believe his eyes.

The girls stopped bickering and turned to stare at Freddie at the same time. One pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes stared at him curiously. He gulped.

"Uh. I heard you guys yelling. What's up?" He asked, turning towards Carly but he couldn't help sneaking glances at Sam every so often. She looked so different. So different Freddie didn't know how he felt about the change.

"Just look at her head! How can you not know what's up?!" Carly threw her hands in the air, while Sam just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Yes, Sam! We all know!"

"So-orry you don't like it." Sam whirled and faced Freddie. "What do you think, Freddums?" She asked, playing with the ends of her hair to avoid making eye contact. Freddie's face paled; he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

So he said the first thing that blurted into his mind, "It's brown." She looked up at him with a dumb expression.

"Uh? No duh? What do you _think _of it?" She repeated, surprisingly not getting angry.

"I think it's—," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Pretty?" The end came out squeakily and like a question. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Just pretty?"

He could do nothing but nod in response. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the beating that was sure to ensue. Instead, she began laughing hysterically. He tentatively opened one eye, the other following soon after. Her face was all crinkled up and she was holding her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. Her gorgeous, blo-er, brown curls bounced around her face.

Freddie stared at her dumbfounded. He glanced at Carly, hoping maybe she had a clue, but he found the brunette had the same expression on her face.

"Sam?" She questioned. Sam didn't stop laughing. "Sam." Carly sighed as Sam kept laughing. She counted silently in her head and then took a deep breath. "SAMANTHA!" She bellowed. Her friend stood straight up, the laughter ceased.

"What?" Sam asked, turning to Carly her fist clenched at her side.

"Nothing is that funny."

"Anything that has to do with the nub is exceptionally funny." Sam argued, avoiding Freddie's face.

"Whatever, Sam." Carly leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Freddie looked awkwardly between both girls and sighed.

"Carly? Why are you so upset over this?" Carly shoot daggers at Freddie, but he had to continue now because he had no choice. "I mean, not to sound rude or try to take Sam's side or anything… But it _is _her hair. She can do whatever she wants to it."

Carly's jaw went slack and she just stared at him. "Freddie, are you really that stupid?" Freddie winced at the bite she put into her words, but didn't break the gaze.

"I'm not stupid, Carly. I just think… that this is a stupid thing to get into a fight about."

"You still don't know anything, do you?" Carly shook her head and slipped back into her apartment, shutting it with a gentle click.

"Sam, do you know why—?" He stopped talking when he glanced over and saw that the girl was no longer there. He sighed, he was really in no mood to go searching for her, but he figured he might as well. At least walking around Seattle would keep his mind off of… Wait, off of whom? The same girl he was going to find? Freddie groaned, realizing he could never get away from Sam.

He sluggishly pulled himself into his apartment to grab his jacket and leave a note for his mom just in case she got off work before he was able to get home. He locked the door behind him and set in grim determination, headed out to look for Sam. He needed at least _one _rational opinion today and he figured Sam was as good as any because at least she would tell him like it was instead of beating around the bush.

He walked down the entire block surrounding Bushwell Plaza, with no such luck on finding the girl. He checked every restaurant within the five mile radius, thinking it was only logical for Sam to be a) eating and b) eating somewhere nearby because she's too lazy to go much further. After circling the block once more, he decided he might as well give up the wild goose chase.

He sighed and walked out of the meat market he had just scoured from top to bottom when a flash of brown caught his eye. He glanced down the street and saw long brown curls bouncing behind a skinny girl. "Sam!" He called out. The girl slowly came to a stop and turned around. She smirked when she saw it was him and waited impatiently as he trotted up to her.

"Whatcha want, dork?" She placed her hand on her hip and looked up at him. He panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You came looking for me?" She questioned in slight disbelief. Freddie leaned over to rest his hands on his knees and just looked up at her and nodded. "Why?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Dunno. I just needed someone to talk to." He straightened up as his breathing returned to normal.

"So you came looking for…me?" She asked again, still not believing what she was hearing. Why would Freddie come searching for her? Of all people? Carly was just across the hall, as was Spencer if this was something he couldn't necessarily talk to Carly about for fear of embarrassment. Plus, he had all those AV geeks he called friends. …So why did he chose her instead?

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked agitated. Sam shook her head.

"You have _never _come to me before."

"Well…" He started, licking his lips subconsciously, "Just think of it as return for the time you came to me for help."

"O~kay," She slowly agreed, wondering if there was a catch, "What's up?" He smiled.

"Can we go someplace and talk?" He suggested. Sam felt butterflies climb to her chest, but shoved them away quickly. She mentally chastised herself for thinking up different and hopelessly _improbable _reasons why he wanted to talk to her.

"Sure." Her voice sounded far away and soft, but Freddie didn't seem to notice a change. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction. It wasn't the fact that she was about to go have, what she feared to be a, _heart-to-heart _with Freddie that flustered her so much, it was the fact that even as they reached the door to Groovy Smoothie he was still holding her hand tightly, his fingers fully weaved through hers. And the part she was disgusted with herself most was that she just smiled and let him hold her hand.

* * *

**So? How was it? Wanna let me know? Then all you have to do is press that little button there at the bottom! :D Go for it. Make my day!(:**


	3. iAm Still Oblivious

**Hey there. This update has come at an unneccessarily late date. I apologize for that, and to make it worse, this chapter is mainly filler. I am hoping the next chapter will come faster but I can't make promises.. So for now,**

**Just enjoy!(:**

* * *

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Freddie asked, not looking at her but instead fiddling with his empty straw wrapper. He glanced up at her for a second to see her holding her burger in front of her face, bringing it down a little to talk.

"Like what?"

"Uh, …Why _did _you dye your hair?" He dropped the paper and eyed her brown hair curiously, using it as an excuse to avoid her face. Sam squirmed in her seat, picking up her smoothie only to set it back down. She brushed a piece of hair behind her head and sighed before answering.

She shrugged, "Just felt like it was time for a change. Why do you care so much?" Freddie looked her in the eye.

"I just asked. I thought that your hair was your most prized asset?" Freddie realized that he was beginning to miss her blonde hair, and whether she wanted to or not he wanted her to change it back.

Sam sighed, taking a sip of her smoothie, "I can always dye it back, Fredlumps. Did you forget about that?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." He wasn't about to tell her that he wanted her to dye it back. Right now. She would surely get defensive and beat the pulp out of him; one thing that he wasn't in the mood for at the moment.

"Do you not like it?" She asked, her eyebrow quirking up at him as she sipped her smoothie once more. Freddie feverishly nodded, holding his hands up in defense.

"No, no, it's fine. You can do whatever you want to your head. I was just curious as to why you would randomly decide to change it." He shrugged, picking up his own smoothie and taking a short sip all the while gauging her reaction.

"Because I wanted to." She deadpanned, nodding slightly. She picked up her burger and took a big bite out of it, signaling the conversation was over. Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed. He still wasn't sure why Sam dyed her hair. It was just out of the blue. He racked his brain for possible reasons, but came up blank.

He swirled a French fry around in his puddle of ketchup and sighed once more.

**

Sam and Freddie stood in front of Carly's apartment, hesitating before they went in. Well, Freddie was hesitating and Sam was getting a bit irritated.

"So what if she's still upset? She'll get over it." Sam tried to reason, as she reached her hand out to grab the door handle. Freddie's hand shot out and grabbed her arm causing Sam to wince slightly at the force of his thumb hitting the pressure point on her wrist. She twisted her arm out of his grasp and punched him in the arm.

"Sam!" He shouted, grabbing at his arm. He scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. "Can't you ever just listen to me?" Sam pretended to ponder this for a moment then smirked.

"No." Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"I still think we should give Carly time to cool off."

Sam scoffed, "She'll get over it!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Freddie opened his mouth to argue back but just then the apartment door in front of them was swung open to reveal Spencer. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he took another bite off of the cheese stick he held in his hand before greeting them.

"What are you two shouting about? You're interrupting my alone time with _my _couch. I don't get it alone very often since you two are always occupying it." He ripped another bite off and stood off to the side, allowing them to come in. Sam and Freddie stared at him as if he had grown three extra heads.

"What's your beef?" Sam asked, plopping down onto _Spencer's _couch. Spencer sighed, but didn't comment on this action.

"Carly's been in the shower for two hours." He replied, walking over behind Freddie to sit back down on the couch. Freddie, however, plopped down on the couch just before Spencer and spread out, not noticing Spencer's intentions to sit as well. Spencer grumbled and sat down in the chair located to the side of the couch instead.

Sam clicked her tongue, "I don't understand why changing my hair color bugs her so much." Spencer looked up at the girl, seemingly noticing the change for the first time since they had arrived.

"Oh, yeah… It looks nice, by the way." Spencer approved, thinking the brown complimented her pale complexion nicely.

"Thanks, Spence." Spencer nodded.

"I don't know why it's bugging her so much either… But maybe you should go talk to her?" Spencer suggested, eating the last of his cheese and wadding up the plastic wrapper in his hand. Freddie's face reflected fear.

"Uhm," He squirmed, turning on Sam, "Maybe you should go talk to her? Get her calmed down a bit..." The last thing he wanted to do was put himself in a position with an upset and/or angry teenage girl. He could never say the right thing.

"Scared, Benson?" Sam taunted lightly, chuckling a bit at the boy's pained expression.

"No, I just…" He paused, glancing over at Spencer who was smiling, "Think you should make sure she's okay. She probably doesn't want to talk to me. More than likely she wants to talk to you."

Sam shook her head, "It's not even that big of a deal! I highly doubt Carly is upset about anything." She stood up from the couch, "And I'll prove it to you." She then proceeded to climb the stairs, preparing to fulfill her own challenge.

Freddie sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's okay, Fredd-o, I don't blame you for not wanting to go up there." Spencer's voice was closer to Freddie and it caused him to jump a bit. He looked over to see the older man in Sam's place on the couch beside him. Freddie hadn't even notice the man move.

"Spencer…" Freddie started out slowly, "Why do you think Sam dyed her hair?" The younger boy looked up expectantly. Spencer laughed in a knowing way that irked Freddie. Freddie didn't like not knowing things.

"Freddie," Spencer stood up, looking down at the boy with an all-knowing, wise smile, "Watch the last iCarly webshow again." And with that, he turned to go into the kitchen leaving Freddie dumbfounded and slightly aggravated.

* * *

**Okay, okay! You guys can hit me with virtual rocks now. This chapter is shorter than normal.. But since it was mostly unimportant I didn't want to make it too long.**

**Review, the good, the bad, the ugly. Just anything will do.(:**


	4. Important Author Note

**Now, I don't want to be the bad news bear, but I have an important update for everyone!**

**All of my stories are going on indefinite haitus. *holds hands up* But wait! Before you guys come at me with pitch forks, I have good reason.**

**My grandfather has been having trouble with his heart and has been in the hospital since last Wednesday. It's gotten bad enough that they are going to be performing surgery on him within the next day or so.**

**So you see, I have a lot on my plate, especially when you add in school and whatnot. Just updating while balancing school and Honors classes is one thing...but this is too much.**

**I hope you guys understand and I will try to get back into the swing of things as soon as possible!**

**Until then,**

**"Stay blonde."**

**"Stay brun."**

**And have a wonderful Thanksgiving.(:**

**Sincerely,**

**KeyLimePie14**


End file.
